What happened to you that night?
by cillanasky
Summary: Clark talks with Lois about that night he played Oliver, and Lois finds herself thinking about Clark, Oliver and Lana.


**Title:** What happened to you_ that_ night?

**Genre: **Angst, with a little romance

**Rating: **K+

**Characters:** Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan

**Summary:** Clark talks with Lois about that night he played Oliver, and Lois finds herself thinking about Clark, Oliver and Lana.

**Notes:** Did anyone think Lois' conversation at with Clark at the end of Siren, seemed a little short? You would think that Lois would have said something to Clark, about her kiss with the false Green Arrow. This is a one shot, it doesn't connect with my other stories.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville… because I wouldn't have killed Jimmy Olsen - he is one of Superman's core characters for crying out loud.

**

* * *

**

What happened to you

_**that**_** night?**

Clark Kent looked at a very sorry looking Lois Lane, as she stepped out of his embrace and walked to the freezer looking for a another tub of ice cream.

She had just broken up with Oliver Queen for the second time, just after learning that he was the Green Arrow, and Clark was worried about her.

Lois had also just admitted that her other recent boyfriend, Grant Gabriel – the recently murdered former editor of the Daily Planet, was just a fling to get her mind off of Oliver, a ploy that obviously failed because a soon as he came back to town she was back on his door step wanting to give the relationship another go.

Clark knew all about wanting to give relationships another go, heck, he and Lana were on their third or fourth try, and at the moment that wasn't going so hot, Lana's marriage to Lex had left her with a lot baggage that Clark didn't really know how to handle, and to add to the problem's the final phantom came back to bite him in the ass, by pretending to be him, and Lana failed to tell the difference between the two of them. God, Chloe figured out something was wrong long before he told Lana that he had been trapped in the fortress for weeks.

Clark wondered what would have happened if Lois was in Lana's position, would have Lois figured out that something was wrong? Probably, she did think he was acting out character, when she crossed paths with the phantom not long after Lana's faked death. Clark was beginning to wonder if Lois knew him better than anyone – even though she didn't know about his 'talents' – and Clark was also getting the feeling that the same thing applied to him knowing her.

That was why he was worried about her, Lois was giving up, which was out of character for her, usually when things started getting tough she dug in her heels and started hanging on for dear life – so to hear that she was afraid of being left behind, startled Clark, because he always compared Lois to a pit bull on a pant leg, for she, to him, was the type of person that hung on for a long a she wanted to, and the only way to get rid of her was when she wanted to let go, and she didn't care if she drove the person she was hanging on to, crazy or not.

The fact that Dinah Lance literally screamed the fact that Oliver was the Green Arrow, in Lois's face probably didn't help matters much – Oliver should have told Lois about himself, or let Lois figure it out for herself…

A thought occurred to Clark, Lois now knew that she had been set up that night when she and Jimmy tried to expose who the Green Arrow was, if she figured out that the man she kissed was him…

"Hey Smallville, was there anyone else at Ollie's apartment that night I tried to set him up?" Lois asked suddenly, obviously trying to get that little issue off her chest.

"Not as far as I know," Clark replied, as he sat down on the couch. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was the one set up that night." Lois answered, as she sat down.

Clark tried to look surprised to hear that, "You were set up?" he asked.

"Don't act surprised, Smallville," Lois snapped back, she was starting to stop feeling sorry for herself and was now getting angry. "You saw what Ollie keeps in his closet - just as well as I did - and I would like to know who Ollie set me up with, all I can remember is that the guy was bit bigger than Ollie, very strong and very fast." Lois looked at Clark, "He could have been a meteor freak for all I know." She finished.

"Well I have heard that Oliver has been bringing together people with abilities," Clark replied, while wishing that he could curl up in a hole and die, he wished he could tell Lois the truth – even though he knew that she would kill him for what he did – but even though he knew that he could probably trust Lois with his secret, he also knew that she was nowhere near ready to hear it, she had to get a grip on Oliver's first. "So it was probably one of them."

"May I ask what happened to you that night?" Lois asked him, as she started on her second tub of ice cream, "You disappeared on us."

"What? Do you think I was Oliver's stand in that night?" Clark replied seriously.

"Of course not," Lois laughed at the idea. "The guy was a superhuman that came out of nowhere - he didn't rock up driving a god damn tractor, Smallville… and besides I doubt you would have let me kiss you." She stopped laughing, "But seriously Clark, where did you go while all this was going on?"

"I figured that three was a crowd," Clark lied. "So I went home." _If I hung around after you blew me out of the water with that kiss, you would have not only found out about Oliver that night… you would have found out about me too,_ Clark added silently. _It was bad enough to have you and Chloe teasing me about it the next day._

"You went home?" Lois asked, "How? I think we took my car up to Metropolis that night."

"I caught a ride home," Clark replied. "Does it really matter, how I got home?"

"Speaking of home," Lois said, changing the subject. "Are you and Lana on speaking terms again?"

"Who says we are not talking?" Clark said defensively, but he already knew that Lois had picked up on their relationship issues - Lois had tried to ask him about it before the she had the mess with Oliver, but Clark had gotten snappy with her, and now he regretted it.

"Nobody has to," Lois replied. "I seen you bug Chloe quite a bit in the past few weeks, and I haven't seen much of Lana, so what's going on Smallville?"

"Lana has been hiding things from me." Clark answered darkly, "It's like I start trusting her and she stops trusting me."

"And you don't like it." Lois finished, "Considering that Lana is probably still dealing with the fact that she was married to Lex, hearing that she has been less than honest shouldn't really be a surprise."

"But I am not Lex, Lois," Clark replied. "Lana should be able to talk to me about anything, whether I want to hear it or not."

"Well maybe you should tell her about some things that you are not proud of doing," Lois suggested. "I'm sure you have some that you haven't even told me yet."

"And what makes you think I would tell you all of my secrets?" Clark asked, with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Because I know you tell me everything one day," Lois said seriously. "When you are ready to tell me, we'll talk, Smallville."

Clark smiled, "That works both ways, Lois." He said, as he got up to leave. "Are you going to be alright until Chloe gets home?" he asked.

"Go, Smallville, I'm sure you have other places you need to be, I don't need a babysitter." Lois responded, while making a shooing gesture with her hands.

"If you are sure, Lois," Clark replied. "I'll see you later."

"See you around, Smallville," Lois said, as Clark walked out the door. "And thanks for the talk."

Clark walked down the steps in the Talon as his phone buzzed. Clark checked it and saw that he had a text message from Dinah Lance asking him to meet her in Metropolis. Clark looked back at the door of Lois's apartment and nodded his head _Yes one day you will know everything about me Lois, but today is not that day_.

Clark left the Talon, and then he super sped to his meeting in Metropolis.

* * *

Lois stared at the door that Clark had just walked out of.

A part of her was angry that Clark had to go, funny how the farm boy always drove her nuts, but whenever he left she felt that part of her happiness always went with him.

In her mind she knew that she had to let Oliver go, even though her heart was screaming to give him another chance, she now understood the reason why Clark and Lana kept on drifting back together even though they had broken up several times.

That was when Lois had a terrible thought, did Lois want to become to Oliver's on again, off again girlfriend for the years to come? Because that would be what their relationship would be like if Lois stuck with Oliver, burning passion one minute, followed by many months of depression the next – she remembered what Clark was like whenever he and Lana broke up, and decided that she couldn't live like that.

Lois stabbed at her ice cream, why couldn't she find a guy like Clark? She always knew where she stood with him, and could speak freely with him about almost anything. Clark was also the only guy she knew that would go out of his way to make sure she was alright… Heck, he gave her a roof over her head and time to get back on her feet when she needed it, even though he acted like it was killing him to do it.

She snorted into her ice cream, as she remembered how she met him, butt naked in the middle of a corn field, she remembered he had a great body, and a good sense of humour, because he took whatever needling she dished out about that day in his stride – of course she couldn't do that anymore because Clark had two very embarrassing pieces of information that he could retaliate with, and she really didn't want anyone to know about the Windgate and the time she nearly took Clark out when she thought that someone was spying on her in the shower, she had never spoken to him about that, and Clark had the good sense not to bring it up.

Then there was that Valentines Day… Lois wished she could remember what happened that day, she had the niggling feeling that Clark remembered more than he was letting on, but Clark also proved that day, that he was still hung up on Lana.

Lana, with Clark it always came back to Lana.

Lois didn't know how she felt about her, but she was sure that Lana's return to Clark had more to do with Lex than it did with her wanting to be with Clark, actually Lois doubted that Lana would have even came back to Clark if Lex didn't get involved. Thinking about it, Lana always returned to Clark when she got scared, because she knew Clark would protect her no matter what, when Lana finally got over Lex…

Lana was a very lucky woman to have Clark - Lois couldn't understand why Lana couldn't totally see that, Clark was the type guy that a lot of woman would kill for – and Lois got the feeling that Lana was unintentionally stringing him along. It seemed like whenever they broke up they did it before their feelings had run their course, so it was never final, Lois had told Clark that he and Lana were the perfect couple – now Lois wasn't so sure if she wanted them to be perfect for each other.

Actually Lois was getting the feeling that Clark was getting tried of breaking up and getting back together with Lana, she was on her last chance, if Lana left Clark again Lois doubted that Clark would take her back as his girlfriend, friend maybe, but not girlfriend.

As Lois looked down at her now partly melted ice cream, she suddenly wished it was Clark that acted as Oliver's stand in…

_No that's just silly thinking,_ Lois thought, as shook her head as if clear her head, _He loves Lana, and Clark's always been like that annoying younger brother that I never had, so I can't be falling in love with _Smallville_… Can I?_

_Then why are you hoping that Clark breaks up with Lana?_ A traitorous voice in the back of her mind replied. _You're in love with the Farm Boy, admit it, Lois, you've loved him from the first day you saw him, why do you think fate put you on the same path as each other?_

"Shut up." Lois said, quietly.

_Do you ever wonder why it was you who found him in that cornfield?_ The voice continued. _You were looking for him at that moment in time, and he crossed your path, when you didn't even have a clue where you were, or what Clark actually looked like._

"Shut up." Lois said, as she started to get angry with herself, "I am not in love with Smallville."

_Oh yes you are Lois_, the voice in her head continued. _You want Clark and you want him badly, that lipstick only removed the barriers that you put up to stop throwing yourself at him._

"He was with Lana when the lipstick wore off," Lois pointed out to herself. "Explain that."

_So Clark's a little slow on the uptake_, the voice shot back. _I thought you already knew that, I don't think he even knows that he's got feelings for you – even though he has tried to chase off any guy that's come anywhere near you since you met him._

"He didn't try and chase off Grant." Lois replied.

_He even didn't know about Grant until it was over between the two of you,_ the voice pointed out. _If he did he would have tried to get in between the two of you, like he's always done… geez, Lois even Oliver saw that there was something between you and Clark, the first day he met him._

"Shut up!" Lois screamed at herself, not realizing that Chloe had just got home.

"I didn't say anything Lois." Chloe said, surprised at the outburst.

"Sorry, Chloe," Lois said, softly. "I was fighting with myself."

"About what?" Chloe asked, "You're not planing to go back to Oliver again are you? Because he has just left town again for parts unknown."

Lois looked at her cousin "No, I didn't plan to talk with Oliver anytime soon." She answered, "I think his ship has sailed, and he's left me on the dock again." She looked down at her melting ice cream, "I can't have a relationship like that Chloe, where he's never there for me."

"At least that's your only problem," Chloe replied, with a laugh. "At least you don't have a meteor power to make things difficult."

Lois laughed as well, "You have a point there cuz," she said. "You need a guy that can handle a meteor power and I need one that won't leave me behind."

"Where in the world are we going to find guys like that?" Chloe giggled.

"Considering the only one we know is already taken." Lois added.

Chloe stopped laughing and looked at her cousin, "You're talking about Clark aren't you?" she said.

"As annoying as he is, he's always been there when I needed him." Lois replied, "Even when I don't appreciate it."

"Well that's Clark Kent for you," Chloe said. "You asked me why I had a crush on him when I was in high school, well that's one of the reasons," Chloe sighed. "But I learned a long time ago that he rarely shows up when you want him to - there's usually a good reason why he doesn't - but he is always there when you need him… and that is what matters."

Lois thought that over, then changed the subject, "Hey, did Smallville catch a ride home with you that night when Jimmy, Smallville and I tried to expose the Green Arrow?" she asked.

"Why do you ask Lois?" Chloe replied.

"'cause, I want to know who he caught a ride home with that night," Lois answered. "He didn't come home with me."

"He probably caught the bus back, Lois," Chloe said. "I was dealing with Linda Lake that night with Lana, I didn't see Clark until he turned up the next morning… Why do you ask?"

"I want to know who Oliver set me up with that night, that's all," Lois replied. "So I can kick his ass for helping Oliver lie to me."

To Lois's surprise Chloe smiled evilly "Do you really want to kick the guy's ass, Lois?" she said, "Or do you want start spooning with him, to see if he really can teach Oliver a thing or two?"

"Chloe! Get your mind out of the gutter," Lois replied, in shock. "Why would I want to get with someone that helped Oliver lie to me!?!"

Chloe did say anything in response she only just smiled, making Lois think: _Does Chloe know who Oliver set me up with? Oh god, do I know do I know the guy who Oliver set me with?_

_Does Clark know and that's why he disappeared on me that night?_

**Extra Notes:** Feel free to review.


End file.
